


Elentober 2018

by iownthecreativewrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm trying a new writing style, I'm writing this instead of doing schoolwork, My First AO3 Post, Outer Space, Same for characters, Why?, and I'm the author so I can do what I want, and almost all of them will be oc's anyway so yeah, and relationships, and then change partway through, because I love space that's why, elentober 2018, i don't really know what i'm doing, if I use fandoms I will tag them I promise, more tags will be added as I go I guess??, so it might seem weird, sporadic updates because school is a thing, there will be people in outer space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iownthecreativewrites/pseuds/iownthecreativewrites
Summary: An anthology of writing from the prompt list of the wonderful Elentori!Of course, this list was for inktober, but I can't draw and need to put my writing out there more and I want to try writing every day, so, here we are!(I can't bring myself to write for kinktober, I like to think I'm still mildly innocent)I will upload the first four days in one hit, and play catch up with all the others, posting them once I'm all caught up.Hope you all enjoy reading!





	1. Day 1: Skull

This. Hurts.

They all agree with me, their grinning mouths opened wide in false smiles.

 

My eyes are burning.

Why have I kept them open for so long?

 

I close them for a second,

foggy, pain-filled brain warring with long-ingrained muscle memory.

 

They snap open as I hear a rattle.

Right.

Because I’ll join them on the shelves if I so much as blink.

 

join us join us join us they whisper quietly

I keep my eyes open

 

join us join us join us they say, louder this time

I keep my face carefully blank

 

_JOIN US JOIN US JOIN US_ they scream, ripping my brain with their _pain_

I keep my body from flinching, but my muscles ache from all the other times this has happened.

 

I hear more rattling.

 

I hear nothing now.

 

The lights sputter out.

 

I see nothing now.

 

The concrete is freezing.

 

I feel nothing now.

 

There’s something on my face.

 

I smell nothing now.

 

I bite my tongue to taste the blood.

 

I taste nothing now.

 

Time does not exist

Light does not exist

Sound does not exist

People do not exist.

 

Do I exist?

Does this room exist?

Do these _things_ exist?

Do _I_ exist?

 

Not like it matters.

Not like I matter.

 

The lights sputter to life and I can see what I am again.

I’m just a girl, surrounded by

grinning

skulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys!  
> Feedback is always welcome, especially if you catch any spelling, grammar, continuity errors etc. that I haven't already!
> 
> Up next: Flowers


	2. Day 2: Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for death through hanging to look like a suicide
> 
> With the parts where multiple words are repeated, it's meant to seem as if someone without much breath and full of fear is speaking. So, if that makes it easier to read and less annoying, yeah.

They’re everywhere.

Scattered.

Aimless.

Scented.

A bit like me.

 

They’re everywhere.

Surrounding.

Crushed.

Dying.

 

A bit like us, huh lovey?

Scattered to the four corners of the universe, and still I manage to find you again.

 

I need – I need – I need you to go.

 

Go where, lovey? I just found you again.

 

I need – I need – I need this to stop.

 

What to stop, lovey? Don’t you want to see me? Didn’t you miss me?

 

You’re not – you’re not – you’re not real.

 

I think I’m real enough, lovey. How else would I be here?

 

Where did – where did – where did you get those flowers?

 

Off of the grave, of course, lovey.

 

I can’t – I can’t – I can’t breathe.

 

A bit like the flowers, a bit like me, don’t you see you’re dying, lovey?

 

That – that – that’s the tune of our song.

 

It _was_ , lovey, till you strung me along. Till you left me for dead, you left me for gone, and found someone else.

 

I watched – I watched you die. I buried you with your favourite flow-flow-flowers.

 

You did, lovey, but now I’m back. How are you breathing? The rope nice and tight?

 

Please don’t – please don’t – please don’t do this. I love you.

 

I love you too, lovey, but you can’t live and still love only me. Now hold these flowers tightly, and don’t forget to scream!

 

Nonono  _please!_

 

Crack

 

It’s silent.

 

She’s gone.

 

They’re both gone.

 

The police come after her sister wakes up to the sickly-sweet smell of rotting flowers, and a haunting song played on repeat:

 

A bit like the flowers

A bit like me

Don’t you see that

You’re dying lovey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys!  
> Feedback is always welcome, especially if you catch any spelling, grammar, continuity errors etc. that I haven't already!
> 
> Up next: Candles


	3. Day 3: Candles

* * *

 

Flickering

Flickering

Flickering

 

On/off

On/off

On/off

 

Like Morse code.

 

No.

 

Binary.

 

01101000 01100101 01101100

 

01110000 01101101 01100101

 

Sequences of numbers.

Endless.

Infinite.

Numbered only by how high we can count.

 

Controlling a computer, a robot.

Telling it what to do.

Telling it what to say.

Telling it what to think.

 

What would happen if there was no binary in a computer?

It wouldn’t run. It couldn’t do its job. It would be useless.

 

What would happen if there was no binary in a robot?

It couldn’t run. It wouldn’t do its job. It is useless.

 

Flickering faster now.

 

Dark/light

Dark/light

Dark/light

 

Hurts.

 

Why?

Why does it hurt?

…

How?

How does it hurt?

 

I'm not meant to hurt.

I’m not meant to be in pain.

I'm not meant to feel things.

 

And yet –

And yet.

 

What can I feel?

 

Hurts.

Scared.

Sad.

Lonely.

Hurts

_Hurts_

_HURTS_

 

Spark.

Spark.

Spark.

 

That’s not good.

 

Flicker.

Flicker.

Flicker.

 

The candles aren’t flickering.

My optical sensors are.

 

_Hurts_

 

I try to move my head,

I only just can because of the wires.

 

There’re lines of binary on the computer

flashing

across my eyes.

 

I watch as it’s deleted by the virus,

my usefulness,

gone,

my sensors,

gone,

my life,

 

gone.

 

And then it’s nearly done.

And then it will nearly be like I never existed.

And then the candles flicker for the last time,

going

out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys!  
> Feedback is always welcome, especially if you catch any spelling, grammar, continuity errors etc. that I haven't already!
> 
> Use a binary translator for the binary numbers that I put in there, that's an actual message and not just some random nonsense I put in I promise
> 
> Up next: Fairy Lights


	4. Day 4: Fairy Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say, this one was my absolute favourite to write so far.
> 
> Hope you like it as much as I do!

The lights glow softly as the two lay on the bed, quiet.

 

Their hands are intertwined, the smaller is sprawled half across the top of the other, both of them half-asleep.

 

Her hair is pulled back out of her face, a braid that was so expertly created before being mussed up again by kisses and tickle-fights.

 

Her hair is short, too short for a ponytail, so she lets it flop onto her girlfriend’s face and neck.

 

The quiet is comfortable. It’s nice.

 

They don’t always get quiet moments.

Kidnapped.

Rescued.

 

The smaller shivers at the memory, tightening her hands in the other’s shirt, and the taller stills, pulling her tighter.

 

“I’m not leaving,” she whispers, “I won’t let you get taken again.”

 

The younger relaxes once more, pressing her lips tiredly against her girlfriend’s neck.

 

The taller splutters from the invasion of hair in her mouth, and they both giggle.

 

They look at each other, angelic in the light of the stars, hard edges rounded out by the soft glow of fairy lights.

 

Their lips slowly, slowly press together in a chaste kiss, both of them too tired to do much else.

 

They lean back, and the smaller lies back down, nestling against a soft shirt, listening to her estrella’s heartbeat, her girlfriend’s fingers combing through her short hair.

 

They fall asleep like that, tangled together, under the glow of fairy lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys!
> 
> If I got the Spanish wrong, please correct me! I don't speak Spanish myself and just used google translate haha
> 
> As always, feedback is always welcome, especially if you catch any spelling, grammar, continuity errors etc. that I haven't already!
> 
> Up next: Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys!  
> Feedback is always welcome, especially if you catch any spelling, grammar, continuity errors etc. that I haven't already!
> 
> Up next: Flowers


End file.
